Chica
Appearance Is a yellow chicken. Chica has yellow body and an orange beak. Has arms. As being one of the animatronics, you can see her endo eyes and teeth. Chica wears a bib that says "Lets Eat" and will sometimes hold a pink cupcake in her hand. Role in Story Chica is one of the ones who do the "dirty work" as Freddy monitors. Chica is presumed to be a female based animatronic chicken. She holds that pink cupcake, in which some may believe is a camera that the animatronics use to watch the security guards. Within day time though Chica sits on stage as part of the Freddy Fazbear Band. At night though she will commonly move and stare at the camera often and once at the door she will look through the window. Chica makes noise and moans when in the night watch. Game Mechanics Chica will look at throughout the window at you when you have closed the door to the office on her. She starts on stage but is one of the first to move from it. She will make moaning sounds upon not closing the door on her and some when she is traveling into a different room. Locations Trivia Edit * Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. * Chica is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. * Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. * Chica is the only original animatronic lacking ears. * She and Bonnie both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside The Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from the incident. However, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and do not seem to have been repaired. * Chica's attire is the only attire with words. * Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. * Chica is the only one of the main three animatronics that is not seen "without her eyes." This refers to having very small pinprick pupils, exemplified by Freddy whilst he is in darkness. * Unlike the other animatronics, Chica stares at the player through the window instead of the door. * Chica is one of two animatronics that don't appear during the Hallucinations, the other being Foxy. * In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. * Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. * Chica could have also been inspired by Birdie the Early Bird, one of the three original McDonald's''McDonaldland'' characters. * Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program''The Chica Show''. ** "Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cutie." * Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of the feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident she is a chicken. Chica is also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics as found here. * The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes, as seen in The Office. * Chica is the only animatronic referred to as a female. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy are referred to as males. * There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Chica attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Chica's scream will repeat and her kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. Seevideo. This glitch can also work with Bonnie. * The sounds of Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the player is not looking at the Kitchen camera. * Chica is the only animatronic with a spherical shaped head, excluding the beak.